Psychotic
by Infinite Snow
Summary: He has some real problems and she's there to listen to them all. Through equally dark pasts, these two relate, become attached and maybe fall in love? [Harry/Alex]
1. Prologue

A/N: This is an AU story. DO NOT ask me how long it will be. Sometimes I start out with the attitude that it will be a couple chapters long, and it turns out to be the opposite and vice versa. How many ideas flow through my head is going to decide how long a story will be.

Background:

Alex is a psychiatrist. She has a boyfriend (Mason) who abuses her every day. Her parents are bitches, her brothers isolated her and her best friend had cut all ties with her because she couldn't break up with Mason.

Harry is Alex's patient who has dark past as miserable as Alex's. He doesn't trust any of the doctors but something in Alex just captivates him. This captivation turns into fondness and then strong attachment and later… even love.

But the facility forbids a relationship between patient and doctor. Can they overcome this?

-o-

"You talk to him," TJ snarled.

"And why should I?" Alex asked calmly.

"Because you're good with kids?" TJ asked more than stated.

"TJ he is a man the same age as I am. He has no mentality of a child," Alex drawled, "Just admit it you're a scaredy cat and I will help you."

TJ turned red in the face before blowing out the air he was holding in. Raking a hand through his red hair, he nodded to the brunette who was silently observing each and every one of his moves.

"FINE. I am a scaredy cat and I need you to go help me ASAP," TJ said, drawling out his words slowly as if Alex was a baby.

Alex rolled her eyes, punched TJ in the shoulder and then got up from her office chair, grabbing her clipboard and walked out of the room.

-o-

"So boss, how is he?" Alex rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," Gigi snapped, "Just go in there and do your magic."

"Oh, so you expect me to be some kind of Tinker Bell? Maybe you should go ask her for some pixie dust," Alex replied.

"Just get in there!" Gigi yelled.

Alex smirked. Gigi couldn't say anything because she was the best employee she had. And if she fired her, she lost a valuable asset. You see, healthcare wasn't all about fussing about human health. It was about making business and most of all, moolah.

Alex sighed and mock-saluted the blonde freak before opening the door. Inside she saw a man who had dark scruffy hair and was forming a bit of a beard. He had pale skin and he wasn't skinny like Mason was.

"Hello," Alex sighed, closing the door, "I am your psychiatrist. I was called down here, because everybody is a butthead here and don't know that real people have real problems. So the only sane person, which is me, was called to speak to you."

"What's your name?" The stranger asked.

"Alex Russo," Alex forced a smile, and she then peered at the clipboard TJ thrust at her, "And your name is Harry James Potter."

"JUST… Harry Potter," the man winced at the mention of his middle name.

"All right," Alex nodded, not bothering to ask why, "Now is there anything you would like to talk about?"

"You can't just expect me to spill everything when we just met," Harry looked at her incredulous.

"So you don't want to tell me anything," Alex confirmed.

"Make me," Harry retorted.

"Okay, bye," Alex shrugged and got up, pushed in her chair and was about to open the door when Harry spoke up.

"You're not even going to call the security? Like aren't you going to make me talk to you one way or another?" Harry asked.

"If I coerced you to speak, you would speak some nonsense stuff that is not true just to make me feel satisfied that you opened up to me. And in reality you didn't open up to me, you didn't relieve some burden. You just created some lies from the stress of the moment just to please me and the point of talking of a psychiatrist, as I believe it should be, is to relieve stress, not make more," Alex shrugged.

Alex then made an attempt to leave when Harry stopped her.

"No please! Don't leave," Harry pleaded.

"Okay, but then you should be willing to talk," Alex sat down and picked up her pen, poised to write.

"I will," Harry nodded.

-o-

Harry had just talked about a slice of his life, about how Draco was rubbing salt in the wound about the deaths of his parents. And how his best friends Hermione and Ron alienated him when they got married, and how Ginny broke up with him a couple years ago to get engaged to someone wealthy because he was 'never enough' for her.

"That's some deep stuff," Alex sighed, when he was finished, "I understand."

"You do?" Harry asked.

"Sure, when you have parents who are complete psychos and hate you just because you're a girl. Your brothers have basically alienated you for bigger and better things. When you have an abusive boyfriend like mine and a best friend who cut all ties with you because you couldn't end an abusive relationship, sure. My life's kinda messy. Test me," Alex shrugged, "Story of my life."

"Did you just quote One Direction?" Harry asked, his nose wrinkling.

"I sure did. But I don't like them," Alex smirked.

"Me neither," Harry shyly smiled.

Both of them smiled in silence before Alex spoke up.

"When would you like to come for your next appointment?" Alex asked.

"Maybe next week?" Harry asked.

"Okay, well, tell that to the receptionist, okay?" Alex asked.

Harry nodded.

Alex got up to leave when Harry stopped her one last time.

"Can I have your business card?" Harry asked.

"Uh… I don't have 'em on me, so here's my name, my desk number and my phone number just in case I am not at my desk," Alex scrawled the information on a piece of paper and gave it to Harry.

"Ok, thank you," Harry nodded, happy he has someone real to talk to.

"Is that all?" Alex asked.

"Can I request you?" Harry asked.

"You can mention my name as a preference," Alex shrugged, "I dunno how all that stuff works."

"Okay, that helps," Harry nodded, and even opened the door for Alex.

-o-

"What did you just do?" Gigi gawked like an idiot.

"I talked to him," Alex snorted.

"No, I mean, did you just tame him?" Gigi asked.

"He's not a circus animal, Gigi. He is a human who has some shit going on in real life," Alex snapped.

"Don't cuss," Gigi snapped.

"Like you don't call nurses wearing short skirt sluts," Alex shot back.

Gigi shut her mouth and walked away, proving Alex was right.

Alex sighed. She had a long day at work, and now she has to face one ungrateful wretch when she came home. Mason was always cheating on her with Juliet. But Alex had to be okay with that and still be loyal to Mason or else she will be in for hell.

It was so much more complex than that. Juliet dated Mason before Mason and Alex got together. At first, their relationship seemed sunny and bright and cheerful, but the Mason began seeing Juliet and even having one-night stands with her.

When Alex found out, he threatened to kill her. She couldn't leave him unless he broke up with her. So really, she was no different from a slave.

Unlocking the door to _the house she bought_ , Alex stepped inside and hung her coat and hat and neatly placed away her boots.

A card from Mason read that he was at Juliet's – as usual.

To be honest, it didn't hurt her anymore now that Mason was spending way less time with her. She felt safer when he wasn't there because she knew when he is with her it is like being in a horror movie film. Any moment he will strike out and hurt her.

Alex made something to eat for dinner but felt oddly interested in her conversation with Harry. For the first time, she felt like she wasn't a psychiatrist just blandly listening to someone's problems. She felt like she _related_ to their problems.

She felt like someone finally understood how she felt in life. Like, she isn't the only one with a fucked up life like she has.

Alex moved through the rest of her evening like a robot. She ate dinner, cleaned the dishes, watched some TV, read a book, set out her outfit for the next day, and went to sleep.

But even at night, his eyes, they haunted him. She never saw such green eyes agonized with such torture. It was as if they mirrored her own eyes. And she was scared of opening up to the fact that she has someone to understand that none of this is normal.

"I wonder what he is like on the inside," Alex mused, as she drifted off to sleep, with questions not too far behind.

-o-

 **Just a prologue, guys! I know this isn't one of the longest things I have written. But this depressing yet romantic theme has been swarming in my head for a month now so I thought I should write about it because, I will take all the inspiration I can get (because I am running out of it and writer's block is EXTREMELY CONTAGIOUS). If you can't picture that being a thing, watch Contagion (the movie about MEV-1 virus).**

 **Hope you like it! (I know this will be a chapter story but BY GOD'S SAKE DO NOT ASK ME HOW LONG! Ok? Love you all!**

 **Infinite Snow**


	2. Chapter 1

"Alex I have to leave," Mason said once they finished dinner.

 _And do I care?_ Alex thought sarcastically as her egoistic boyfriend waited for a response, "Um, why do you have to leave?"

"Juliet called," Mason smirked.

"Oh," Alex said, instantly she felt like a hippo. Like her weight suddenly skyrocketed. She felt ugly in comparison to that blonde.

"That's right, if only you were more like her, then I wouldn't have to go see her in order to fulfill my… needs," Mason nonchalantly said as he went to go get his jacket on the coat rack.

"Funny because I could throw you out if I hated you enough," Alex deadpanned.

 _SLAP!_

Alex's face was jerked to one side, and she mentally eye-rolled. Normal.

"You are never to speak to me that way again," Mason haughtily said, not refuting Alex's claim as he slammed the door behind him.

"What a wimp," Alex mumbled, "He knows I am right."

-o-

As Alex came to work, she sensed panic and confusion. Gigi was running around like a deer in headlights, not knowing what to do until Alex showed up. Then her eyes lit up in relief.

"First time your eyes looked happy to see me. What did you do? Rob a bank?" Alex asked sarcastically.

Gigi glared but pasted on a smile as she rushed, "No. I need your help."

"I can see that, as you're acting like Cinderella. What happened this time?" Alex sighed.

"That man you saw last week is going nuts! He came for his appointment, requesting you and you weren't here. So we tried to have another psychologist talk to him but he went bonkers! Go in there and talk to him! Or else he might end up suffocating our staff members to death!" Gigi yelled.

"Oh sugar honey ice tea," Alex muttered under her breath, and took off running down the hall Gigi was pointing in adamantly.

Alex had no idea what room Harry was in, as she forgot to ask her boss. But just as she was mentally beating herself up, she heard loud yelling from one of the rooms.

"I only want to talk to Ms. Russo! I requested her and I won't cooperate until she's here!" Harry yelled.

"She's not here yet! Either talk to Dr. TJ or else we will have to escort you out-"

Alex decided to step in before it got worse. Smoothing her white coat down, she opened the door, stunning the men inside.

"Dr. Larritate, that's enough. I just arrived and Gigi told me the situation," Alex smiled, "I can take it from here."

"Thanks Alex," TJ breathed in relief.

"No problem. Put some ice on your swollen cheek though," Alex patted TJ's back.

As Larritate and TJ left, Alex sighed and placed her clip board down as she closed the door behind her. Gesturing to sit, Alex sat down first.

"Sorry about my delay," Alex sighed, "My boyfriend was being a hassle this morning."

"What's your boyfriend like?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I am here to ask you about your issues and worries," Alex laughed, waving it off, "I am supposed to make you feel better, not make you worried about mine too."

"I would feel better if you told me," Harry said.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"Positive," Harry nodded.

"He uh…" Alex cleared her throat, "He used to be sweet. Super cheesy and over the top. Not one day would pass without him giving me a rose. On Valentine's Day he would flood my bedroom with love letters that he would write one a day. But then time just stretched on and he saw that our relationship was more of a full-time commitment rather than something beautiful. So his romantic antics faded away and then one night he pressured me to have sex with him."

"Did you?" Harry asked, not knowing why jealousy bubbled in his veins.

"No," Alex shook her head, "I didn't. I just… he was taking things too far. And when I didn't offer myself to him on a silver platter, he started to cheat on me, with his ex-girlfriend. And then when I tried to break up with him, the abuse started. And now every now and then he rings her up, like a fuck buddy and no strings attached. And I'm his little puppet. He lives in my house and he imprisoned me in my own house."

"Can't you call the cops?" Harry asked.

"I have done it before," Alex shook her head; "It didn't end well."

Silence filled the room as Alex awkwardly filed the neat stack of papers in her hand to reduce some of her anxiety.

"So, would you like to talk about anything?" Alex coughed on purpose to lift the heavy atmosphere.

"Why don't you leave him?" Harry asked.

"He beats me up," Alex snapped, "He is so much stronger than I am that I can't retaliate even in my own god forsaken house. Unless FBI is on my side, I have zilch chance of breaking up with him."

"Why don't I come with you?" Harry asked.

"What?" Alex asked, astonished.

"I can come and try to beat him up, you call 911, and hand him over to the police," Harry suggested as if he was mentioning the weather.

"Do you think we can pull this off?" Alex asked.

"We can," Harry said.

-o-

"You're late," Mason snapped when Alex unlocked the door.

"I know," Alex sighed, "The hours at my job are odd."

"You are supposed to make me dinner every single day," Mason snapped.

"I'm not your slave," Alex snapped, "You could've microwaved a TV dinner."

Mason came in to slap Alex across her face until Harry stepped in and gripped his arm in a death grip. Surprised by his superior strength, Mason looked at Harry in surprise, only to become jealous.

"Alex, are you cheating on me?" Mason yelled.

"No," Alex simply said.

"Then what is this man doing in my house?" Mason screamed.

Alex came forward and dug her high heels into Mason's feet, ignoring his screams of pain. The idiot wasn't feeling even a fraction of the abuse she endured. He could live with this.

"First of all, this is _my_ house," Alex spat, "And second of all, you cheat on Juliet all the time. Harry is my patient from work and he decided to tag along. And now, we're going to hand you over to where you truly deserve to be. Behind the bars."

-o-

After calling 911 and explaining to the police that Mason Greyback had been abusing Alex for many years, he was handcuffed and shoved into the police cars.

"We're very sorry about what happened to you, miss. Luckily you won't have to deal with him again," a female police officer smiled at Alex, giving her a quick hug.

"What will happen to him?" Alex asked, with fear in her eyes.

"Well he will go to jail, but we will make sure he is forbidden to have any form of contact with you again, to repeat this happening," a male officer butted in, "You will be okay, Miss. Russo."

"Thank you," Alex breathed as the officers left her eyes.

"No problem," the female officer smiled, "Here is my business card. Call me if you have any concerns or questions. Good night."

"Good night to you too," Alex smiled.

Closing the door behind her, Alex turned to look at Harry, who was watching the discussion intently. She gave him a weak smile and decided to be courteous since he basically saved her life.

"Thank you so much," Alex breathed, "Honestly I don't know how to thank you enough."

"C-Can I live here?" Harry requested.

"You don't have a home?" Alex asked worriedly.

"I don't," Harry mumbled, "I used to live in my ex-girlfriend's house before she kicked me out."

Alex remembered Harry talking about Ginny, the materialistic bitch, as anger flowed through her. She felt guilt bite her at the fact that such a nice guy would be punished for being nice.

"Of course," Alex smiled, "I will make something for you to eat and I will get a room ready for you for tonight. Over the course of the next few days you can transfer your stuff here."

-o-

"So here's the bed and there's the bathroom. It has all the necessities. I placed a new toothbrush and floss for you because the men's products are all Mason's," Alex explained, "You can use his shampoo and stuff like that, though."

Harry nods and Alex left the room once she was satisfied he was well accommodated in his room.

Opening and closing the room door to her own master bedroom, Alex washed up and got ready for bed. But something kept her up at night.

Maybe it was how haunted she felt at the prospect of Mason coming back. Maybe it was because she started feeling something for Harry. Or maybe her friendship with Harper loomed over her head. Or maybe her parents' harsh words.

She pulled herself out of bed and slipped on her slippers and took the one godforsaken book she had vowed to never open. It was the portal to her past, the memories she didn't want to relive.

But something tempted her to do so. So as Alex sat down on her roll chair, she glided the book open, her breath catching upon seeing Harper's face.

They used to be the best of best friends; they were sisters. But Mason caused a rift between them, and now Harper cut all contact between her.

She remembered trying to explain to Harper. But like the brunette, the redhead was equally as stubborn, casting aside Alex's explanation aside without considering it.

A tear rolled down her cheek and Alex hastily tried to wipe it away, but a couple more rolled down her cheek. And then a cough erupted from her mouth, causing a series of sobs. Their smiles – their naïve smiles; when they didn't have to worry about guys and troubles of falling in love. It was too beautiful and it haunted her.

A soft knock was heard and Alex didn't have time to answer it – Harry opened it timidly, peering inside to discover Alex crying.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Alex cried, "I don't know."

Harry walked over to see a scrapbook of younger pictures of Alex and realized it was memories of her past that opened a fresh wound.

He closed the scrapbook and scooped Alex in his arms. Alex didn't mind and carried on crying into her two hands, in a feeble attempt to prevent Harry from seeing her face.

Harry walked over to his room and laid her on his bed and tucked her in next to him. He turned around and hugged her, tucking her perfectly under his chin.

"Go to sleep," Harry whispered, "I will always be here."

That reassurance seemed to calm Alex down a bit, and after a couple of minutes, she slept peacefully in Harry's embrace.

-o-

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 2

Alex and Harry had been living for a couple months now, with Harry having his weekly appointment with Alex. Alex had found out eventually that Harry used their appointments as an excuse to find out more about her, claiming it 'made him feel better that he got to know more about her'. So in retaliation, she made him lounge on a couch and spill his feelings to her Sigmund Freud style.

"So why don't you tell me more about you?" Alex asked, "You practically know my whole life, you even saw my scrapbook."

"Not much to tell, really," Harry said, "I don't even know where to start."

"How about from the beginning? Or wherever you're comfortable enough to start," Alex suggested.

Harry nodded and began, saying, "Well my parents were murdered when I was one. Some gang leader Voldemort had some issues with my parents and I was taken to my foster parents, Vernon and Petunia. They had a boy named Dudley who they favored over me. Let me just say it was a living hell."

"How so?" Alex asked.

"Well, I am not their son so naturally they would butter him up while I lived on bare necessities. Then suddenly I made two new friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. We went to the same school together, but upon graduating, they got married and settled down," Harry continued.

"Where was this taking place?" Alex asked.

"In Scotland," Harry replied, "That's where my school was. They moved to London."

"Ok," Alex nodded, "Now what about Ginny? How did you meet her?"

"Well, she's the younger sister of my best friend Ron. She had some kind of obsessive crush on me for some reason but would be too shy about it. I thought she was different from the other girls, who would be so clingy because of how I look," Harry sighed, "I was fooled."

"When did you ask her out?" Alex asked.

"When I was sixteen. But then it escalated and I knew I should've never asked her out. Like you also experienced, she trapped me in this relationship of horror and fear. She practically possessed my whole life, and not in a good way. It was almost as if I had to ask her permission to breathe," Harry breathed, "It was the worst."

Alex nodded in understanding, scribbling something down on her notepad, "I get it. The feeling of having no say. It's the worst thing."

"Exactly. And then she dumped me because I wasn't wealthy enough. So she first said yes when my enemy Draco Malfoy asked her out and later that day she broke up with me," Harry said, his voice wavering a little at the painful memory.

"If I may ask something, why do you hate Draco Malfoy? He your typical snobby rich guy or something?" Alex asked.

"Yes. His parents are affluent and not a day had taken place that he wore normal human being clothes. Always decked in designer clothes. Part of the reason Ginny is engaged to him now," Harry looked at the floor.

Alex's eyes softened as she understood – the gnawing feeling of not feeling good enough. The tendency to drop the blame on yourself when anything happens. She's been there, done that. It's not the ideal thing to do but she can't stop it.

"Hey," Alex whispered softly, catching Harry's attention, "I know you blame yourself. But honestly, I don't think you should feel ashamed of being yourself. If Ginny dumped you for being too poor, then it is her loss because she lost a great guy who has the biggest heart I have ever seen. That's the most beautiful thing I have ever encountered, Harry. You should be proud of it."

Harry was at loss of words. Alex just complimented him. And for once, it felt pretty damn good to hear it directed towards him.

"I am?" Harry asked.

"You are," Alex nodded, "All my ex's, even Mason, were either physically attracted or thinking about getting in my pants. As disgusting as it may sound, there are guys who think of girls as tools to satisfy their needs. And in this world, it is harder and harder to find that genuine person. If Ginny dumped you, she needs an eye exam because she is totally blind to the fact that you're too good for her. It's her loss, now. But all I can say is the girl you might date next will be the luckiest one on this planet."

"What if…" Harry trailed and caught himself, shaking his head.

"If?" Alex raised an eyebrow, clearly interested, and not giving up anytime soon.

"What if she were in front of me?" Harry asked.

"I would say you're joking," Alex whispered.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because number 1, this institution doesn't allow a relationship between psychiatrists and their patients, and 2, no one can love somebody. If you want to date me, you have to accept all of me, my good and ugly side," Alex whispered.

"I can say that this is my last appointment. Therefore I wouldn't be your patient anymore. And I could accept all of you," Harry said.

"There will be days I don't want to get out of bed," Alex said.

"I can handle that," Harry nodded.

"I will wake up looking like a cave woman, who walked through a tornado," Alex persisted, "With morning breath."

"No problem."

"I binge eat food like its water," Alex tried.

"I like people with appetite."

"I eat habaneros like they are sun dried tomatoes."

"Spice is good."

"I binge watch movies."

"I love movies."

"I eat lots of chocolate."

"Chocolate makes everybody happy."

"Why do you have to be so effing perfect?" Alex sighed.

Harry smiled, leaning forward and cupping Alex's face in his hands, "I'm not perfect. You're not either. But somehow, somewhere, we're perfect for each other."

Alex blushed but didn't say anything. Honestly, Harry wanted to kiss her this very moment but didn't want to jeopardize her job.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Harry whispered.

Alex smiled, but nevertheless nodded.

-o-

That very day, Alex and Harry got home, they had dinner together. And unlike Mason's racist belief that women do all the housework, Harry believed that if you live with your girlfriend, you should pitch in to help with chores.

One of the many things Alex loves about him. That, and his cooking skills.

"So would you show me that scrapbook?" Harry asked once the couple got comfortable on the couches.

"Why?" Alex asked nervously.

"I thought it would be good to let it all out instead of keeping it pent up," Harry reasoned, "Maybe it's good to share with me what bugs you."

"Okay," Alex said uncertainly, "But don't tell anyone."

"I won't, my love," Harry promised as Alex nodded and ran upstairs to retrieve.

Alex walked down the stairs, each step feeling as if she were fighting off a wind blowing against her, like she was walking through jelly. She was about to open up her past to someone outside her bubble. And this was hard.

"This is my scrapbook. I guess you might want to start from the beginning," Alex puffed out a breath of air in an attempt to stay calm.

Harry opened the cover and found the hand and footprints of Alex when she was a newborn. The small proportion of the hands and feet brought tears to his eyes. His parents saved his albeit but it was tiny things like these that gave us the most nostalgic feelings.

Harry ran his hands over the hand and footprints although they were encased in a plastic sleeve. _Baby Alex…_

"That… the hospital did it," Alex laughed, "Customary, really."

"I am glad they did," Harry smiled, "It's precious."

Alex's throat constricted at his compliment as she flipped to the next page. There were pictures of her family members holding her.

"They thought I was a boy so the hospital wrapped me in a blue blanket for a couple of hours before realizing I was a girl. My parents were so happy they named me Alex, but changed it to Alexandra when they found out my true gender," Alex smiled.

Justin pulled a face as he held Alex. There was a picture of Alex 'pretending' to lick baby Max's face off as she held her baby brother.

Harry smiled. It seemed like the normal happy childhood. So what went wrong?

He flipped through a couple of pages and saw pictures of a red haired girl. Harper. Ever since kindergarten, these two were attached at the hip. They went through everything together, even boys. Harper was Alex's rock through her first two messy relationships.

But then pictures of Mason came up and Harry understood why. Harper left Alex, as she told him, because Mason kept cheating on Alex and she couldn't break up with him. Harper misinterpreted it that Alex didn't want to break up despite having her heart broken multiple times. So she cut all contact with her.

"Last I heard of her is that she and her boyfriend moved in together," Alex whispered, "I never heard from her since."

"What about your parents?" Harry asked.

"They never loved me," Alex said, "From the moment they heard from the hospital that I was a girl, not a guy, they treated me inferior to my brothers. Then it became condescending treatment and direct hits at self-esteem and then abuse."

An awkward silence fell upon them as Harry placed the scrapbook on the living room table and pulled Alex into his arms.

"I don't care what they think. I care what you think. And I want you to know I love you and I won't leave you, Alex," Harry said.

Alex shed a couple of tears. She remembered telling Mason her fears, late at night. She remembered him reassuring her that he wouldn't dare make those mistakes. He would pull her in his arms and stroke her hair and kiss her forehead but something felt distant in his actions. Like he did this to get her off his back.

But Harry felt genuine. Could she trust him? Could she somehow open herself to him enough to let him change her?

"It's getting late," Harry whispered.

"I don't want to go to sleep," Alex said, "And besides, it's Saturday tomorrow. I don't have work."

Harry leaned forward and pulled a blanket that they kept in the living room for movie nights. He scooted so that Alex was on his lap. Alex relaxed when his arms wrapped around her and she lied against his chest.

Sometimes this is better than all the chocolate you could eat. It isn't wrong to desire for someone to hold you, to love you the way you should be. People tell that you should learn to love yourself first but Alex scoffed at that idea. From what she went through it would be difficult to do that on her own.

Harry was helping her realize her own self-worth in ways she would be surprised. He helps her discover she isn't some insecure weakling that Mason had made her believe she was.

He made her realize that she can stand up on her own two feet and make her own decisions or disagree if she wanted to. Having such vocal power granted felt like being lifted to heaven, in Alex's opinion.

 _There's no place I'd rather be._

-o-

 **TBC…**


	4. Chapter 3

When Harry had gone to sleep, Alex picked up the phone, wanting to make an online order from Apple. Alex had always seen Harry had a keen potential of writing. His poems and short stories that he wrote all about her were just beautiful. Surely if he could type what he thinks, maybe he could be what he always wanted to be: an author.

"Hello? I would like to order a couple of your latest products," Alex said once someone answered.

-o-

Harry groaned and stretched like a starfish the moment he woke up. That was his way of communicating he officially is awake and he wants to cuddle with Alex. But when the bed beside him was cold, he started to panic.

 _Alex left me, just like Ginny did,_ Harry thought worriedly.

But then his rational mind kicked in and chided him for his lack of trust in his girlfriend. As Harry was collecting his calm and thinking about the possibilities on where Alex could be, two tiny hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" Alex whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry turned around and hugged Alex quickly, as if she was to disappear if he didn't act quickly. Burying his nose in her hair, he used the scent of her strawberry shampoo to calm him down.

"I'm so sorry, did I worry you?" Alex asked, hugging him back.

"I got so worried," Harry admitted, "When I didn't sense you beside me when I woke up."

"I'm sorry," Alex said, "I was putting together a little something for your birthday today."

Harry lifted his head in surprise. It was his birthday?

"You think I forgot? You're silly," Alex laughed, pulling him towards the stairs, "I have been planning your perfect day in for weeks."

"You didn't have to do anything," Harry insisted, "I just like cuddling with you."

"I took the day off from work today," Alex winked, "You can cuddle and more. But nothing dirty though."

Harry laughed as he let his girlfriend lead him to the kitchen.

"The most important thing of birthday is the cake," Alex said as she neatly placed one candle in the middle of the cake, "Because I don't want the cake to burn under the weight of multiple candles, I decided to be safe with one."

Alex lit the candle and motioned for Harry to blow it.

"Make a wish!" Alex cheered as Harry blew the flame and closed his eyes for a second.

 _I wish Alex and I can have a future together,_ Harry briefly thought before opening his eyes to see Alex grinning at him.

"You look like a puppy under a love potion," Alex smirked, "I think you wished something happy then."

"But I can't tell you," Harry smiled.

"I know. I want whatever you wished to come true so I won't probe," Alex smiled, "Now cut the cake! It's your favorite – strawberry."

-o-

After the couple enjoyed a couple of slices of cake together (which Alex made from a cake mix from the store because she is not shy to admit that her cooking skills are nowhere near Harry's), the two went into the living room.

"Presents," Alex exclaimed, clasping her hands in excitement, "One second, okay?"

Harry nodded and watched his girlfriend leave the room and quickly enter with a couple of boxes.

"You said you love writing, so I thought I could give you a couple of things to help you jump start your career," Alex smiled, "At least, I love their products and I thought you should have top-notch stuff to help you write easily."

Harry was confused until he opened the biggest box, which was a Mac Book. It had another box attached to it to reveal a blue laptop case.

Harry was speechless and Alex took it as an opportunity to gesture him to open the last box, which contained an iPad.

"I don't know what to say…" Harry mumbled.

"Do you like it? I mean, if you don't, that's okay I can go return it and we can get something you do like-" Alex babbled before getting cut off with a hug.

"The most important thing is that you support my dream and that was something Ginny never did. Thank you for the best birthday ever," Harry whispered.

Tears filled Alex's eyes. It was the first time someone appreciated anything she did. And it felt kind of alien to her, someone who was constantly condemned for her actions.

"You're welcome, Harry," Alex said.

-o-

Alex was at her work the very next day and Harry used his brand new laptop to track Harper Finkle down. He found that like Alex said, Harper was in a long-term relationship with Zeke Beakerman. She also did move in with him, like Alex told him.

Harper accepted his friend request on Facebook and he had access to her cell phone number. Typing them in on his cell phone, he prayed that she answered.

"Hello?" Harper said.

"Hello Harper," Harry said.

"Mason? I swear if you answer one more time I will call for a restraining order on you!" Harper yelled.

"No, I'm not this guy named Mason, my name's Harry. You know, you friended me?" Harry asked.

"Okay… but why are you calling me?" Harper asked.

"Mason's in jail," Harry explained.

"You mean that jerk Mason Greyback is finally in hell?" Harper asked.

"You could put it that way," Harry shrugged, "He isn't allowed to have any contact with Alex, something she's relieved about."

"Well it doesn't matter. Two months later she will go bounding back to him, paying his bail, probably and taking him back for the millionth time," Harper huffed.

"But you never listened to Alex's end of the story," Harry argued.

"Wait what?" Harper asked.

"Mason had been abusing her and she had repeatedly tried to leave him ever since she found out he was cheating on her with Juliet!" Harry exclaimed.

"But Juliet is her brother's girlfriend and that little scheming beach ball!" Harper exclaimed.

"Exactly," Harry sighed.

"But why couldn't she leave him?" Harper asked.

"Because he was abusing her physically," Harry explained, "He was so much stronger than her that she had no voice. I managed to beat him up and restrain him until cops came."

"Is she… is she mad at me?" Harper asked.

"You should come visit us," Harry shrugged, "She really doesn't hate you."

"But what if she gets angry? What if she tells me to never visit her again?" Harper asked worriedly.

"Harper, the last time she mentioned you to me was a couple months ago, when I asked her out. She showed me her scrapbook and got very emotional. When she dozed off to sleep she murmured about how she wished you and her were still friends," Harry explained, "She does miss you."

"O-Okay," Harper relented, the words clearly striking a chord.

-o-

"You what?" Alex whispered, the blood draining out of her cheeks.

"She's going to visit you and say sorry," Harry explained, taking Alex's hands in his, "You two can make this alright again."

"She really wants to see me?" Alex asked.

"I told her about Mason and the truth behind it and she became extremely reluctant to visit you, like you would yell at her for abandoning you in the time of need. But after convincing her that you're a nice person, she agreed to come," Harry said, "Her boyfriend is going to be there."

Alex remembered the silly, goofy Zeke. The goofball that always laughed naively at whatever she said. And when Harper decided to leave and never see Alex's face again, she remember their last conversation as if it happened yesterday.

 _Flashback_

" _Alex, Harper and I are going to move out and she said we will never see you again," Zeke sadly said._

 _Tears slipped from Alex's face as she whispered, "What?"_

" _I know it's sad. I believe you. I believe you would never allow him to hurt you like that," Zeke said, "I tried to explain to Harper but she was dead set on never seeing you again. I love her, so I have no power against her wishes."_

" _I'll never see you again?" Alex cried._

 _Zeke stepped forward and hugged Alex in what lasted thirty seconds. Stepping back, he simply smiled at the teary brunette._

" _Hopefully not," Zeke smiled sadly, "Maybe the day will come when Harper snaps to her senses that you're innocent."_

 _End of Flashback_

"Alex?" Harry asked gently as he watched his girlfriend get trapped into a trance; this happened frequently.

Alex flinched as she focused on Harry's aqua eyes. Somehow the color of his eyes calmed her when she had self-esteem issues.

"You'll be alright, Alex," Harry said, drawing Alex into a hug, "And should she get out of line, I will make them both leave, okay?"

Alex nodded, and asked, "But when are they coming?"

"Tomorrow at noon," Harry said.

-o-

Alex was wearing black pants, a lacy, ruffled blouse, and some sandals. Her hair was pulled into a braided bun and she wore some blush to bring out her angular cheeks and some mascara to accentuate her natural beauty, and dark red lipstick symbolized her gorgeous looks.

Harry simply wore a button up and jeans and clean sneakers for the house. Alex folded her hands anxiously in her lap, desperately awaiting the sound of the doorbell.

"Calm down, Alex," Harry whispered, "I'm right here with you. You're not in this alone."

"You're right," Alex swallowed, "But I haven't seen her in several years, I mean, what will she think of me? I have changed so much ever since I last saw her."

"She should then learn to accept all of you, and if she can't then she's not a true friend," Harry whispered, "But I'm your best friend, someone to tell your secrets to, your hope, your rock and finally your boyfriend."

The corners of Alex's lips tugged upwards at the compliment. Right at the moment, the doorbell rang and Alex flinched as she abruptly stood up.

Clasping the brass doorknob, Alex took a deep breath and opened the door, and gasped in surprise (even though she knew it would be her ex-friend).

"Harper?"

"Alex?"

-o-

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 4

Harper and Alex were staring at each other, not saying anything. Alex was too nervous to say anything, in fear of getting an insult. Harper was too guilty to speak; it was her fault for not hearing Alex out.

"Hey Alex! Why don't we come inside and then you two are free to continue your little staring contest?" Zeke goofily grinned, obviously trying to lighten the tense atmosphere.

Alex snapped out of her stupor and forced a smile at Zeke's attempt at conversation. She stepped aside as Harper and Zeke took off their shoes and came inside.

The couple followed Alex as she walked down to the living room, where Harry was waiting for them. He got up and offered Zeke his hand, smiling.

"Hello. I'm Harry Potter. Alex's boyfriend," Harry smiled.

"Wait, Harry Potter?" Zeke asked, shocked.

"Yes…?" Harry asked, confused.

"Do you know Justin heard about you on the newspaper?" Zeke asked.

"No, I didn't know," Harry shook his head, "I'm not a wizard or anything, so how can I be famous?" (None of them have any supernatural powers in this fic, it's AU)

"Well you're pretty famous hear in America," Alex informed, "But as Justin fangirled over you, he threatened me to not spill it to anybody, especially you."

Harry grew concerned, "And why not?"

Alex shrugged, trying to come off as un-interested under her boyfriend's scrutinizing stare, and said "He said he would hate me forever. As if he doesn't already."

"Alex," Harper said her first word since entering in the house.

Alex's head shot up at the sound of her former friend's voice.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know what was going on and I didn't give you a chance to explain the situation. I seriously thought all these years you were giving him another chance because you thought he might change and that's why I got angry," Harper said, looking down, "I just jumped to conclusions."

"It's okay," Alex mumbled.

"No it's not!" Harper exclaimed.

Alex stared at Harper in confusion. Harper just apologized. It's all good now, isn't it?

"I didn't stick with you thick and thin like I promised you. I didn't stand up for you and I didn't support you in your times of misery like I vowed to. I broke it, Alex. How can you even forgive me?" Harper asked.

"Because you said sorry. When you said sorry, I had already forgiven you," Alex stated simply, a small smile growing on her face.

"I am so happy Mason's in jail," Zeke said in a serious tone, "He didn't treat you right. Even I sensed he wasn't as committed as he presented himself to be."

"He was cheating on me every single day with Juliet," Alex sighed, "I had to be okay with it."

"But now you're safe, right? Harry is a genuine person," Harper smiled.

"Thank you for trusting me," Harry replied, "She has made me feel appreciated, unlike my ex."

"Ginny? Oh yeah, that was a highly publicized breakup," Zeke nodded.

"How do you know all of these things about my life?" Harry asked, astonished.

"Alex didn't know because Mason was basically caging her whole existence, but Harper and I knew you because you're a mini celebrity in America, whether you know it or not. Gossip magazines are following your trails and what you both do. As far as the media cares, both of you have a ship name," Zeke explained.

"But what I care most is that the both of you two are happy, safe and complete," Harper pressed.

"We are," Alex nodded.

The four talked for some time before Harper and Zeke decided to leave. They had some errands to do so they needed to get them done. Alex never admitted it, but she felt much better now that she patched up her friendship with Harper.

As the door closed, Alex let out a breath she had been holding and she sunk into Harry's arms – the one place she felt at home in.

"What are you thinking about, my love?" Harry asked.

Alex smiled at his thick accent, "About the huge burden that was lifted off my shoulders. Thank you."

-o-

It had been a couple of years ever since then. Harry and Alex's relationship flourished, surprising the brunette who thought that a couple of months into dating, Harry would become a splitting image of Mason.

As Alex toweled dry the dishes after washing them, there was a knock at the door.

 _Weird… didn't the person see the doorbell?_ Alex thought.

"Harry, could you get the door?" Alex asked.

"Sure, my love," Harry said, getting up from the couch and opened the door.

Not only two seconds later did Alex start hearing her boyfriend yell. Confused and a little scared, Alex went to go see the source of commotion.

It was Juliet. And Mason. Their hands were groping each other in inappropriate places and they loved every minute of it.

"Oh how nice to see you, Alexandra. Tell me, how's mommy and daddy?" Juliet smirked.

Alex was silent at the mention at the name of Theresa and Jerry. She wouldn't call them her parents, and Juliet knew it. And of course, the blonde took this as an opportunity to rub salt in the wound.

"Well where are yours? Apparently they ran away because they had a slutty daughter like you," Harry snapped in Alex's defense.

Juliet glared at Harry when she realized she had nothing to counter the insult.

"Nice to see you again, Alex," Mason smirked, "Nice to see you too, Harry."

"Well the feeling's not mutual," Alex bitterly spat, shocking the other three.

"Why are you even here?" Harry asked, getting more and more annoyed from their presence.

Mason chuckled obnoxiously, "Why, I can't even say hi?"

"I thought you were ordered to stay away from me by the police," Alex said.

"They don't call me the rule breaker for nothing, now do they?" Mason smugly said.

"Right. You're battling for the crown of stupidity with Justin Bieber," Alex snapped, "I'm calling 911."

Right when Mason was about to lunge at Alex, Harry held both of them back while Alex dialed and called the police to take both Juliet AND Mason away.

-o-

"I think we're going to have to put him in a mental hospital at this rate," the police officer shook his head but nevertheless smiled, "Thank you for reporting this to me, Ms. Russo."

Alex nodded and watched her ex-boyfriend and his girlfriend get pulled – or rather dragged – away from their house, handcuffed behind their back.

Mason's eyes really sent an arrow in her heart. They used to be so warm, loving and caring. Now those same eyes were filled with disgust and hatred.

"I can't believe this is the person he turned into," Alex whispered, watching the police cars drive away.

"Alex, some people can deceive you. But at least you didn't stay with that bloody git," Harry said.

"That's true," Alex sighed, allowing Harry to envelop her in his arms, "I am just happy we worked out."

"Three years and we never had a single fight. I like the sound of it," Harry smiled.

Alex was about to answer when her cell phone rang. Harry nodded and allowed Alex to answer her phone.

"Hello?" Alex greeted.

"Alex are you alright?" Harper worriedly asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, why what happened?" Alex asked.

"Mason's on the news," Harper said, "Local news, channel 7."

"Harper, he paid a visit just now with his now-girlfriend Juliet. They were insulting me like usual when I suddenly remembered that the police ordered him to stay away from me. Harry held them back while I called the police and they got arrested," Alex reassured, "I'm fine, and so is Harry."

"Oh thank goodness! Just saw it on the news and I panicked," Harper said, "by the way, I got some great news!"

"What?" Alex asked, secretly happy that Harper changed the topic.

"Zeke proposed to me!" Harper exclaimed.

"What? No way, really?!" Alex asked excitedly.

"Yep, you will be the maid of honor and Harry will be the best man, you know since Harry and Zeke get along so well," Harper chattered.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you, you two are a match made in heaven!" Alex exclaimed.

"Thank you! And I have another exciting thing to ask," Harper said.

"What?" Alex grinned big.

"I am pregnant, so will you and Harry be the godparents?" Harper asked, hopefully.

"Oh my god, yes!" Alex exclaimed.

Harry was confused and as if Harper was a mindreader, the redhead chuckled and said, "Well, I better go. I guess you have to explain to your man what I just said."

Alex smiled and then hung up.

"Well, what did she say?" Harry asked.

"Zeke proposed to Harper and they are engaged. At their wedding, I will be the maid of honor and you will be the best man. And Harper is also pregnant and she appointed us to be the baby's godparents," Alex grinned wide.

"That's amazing, love!" Harry smiled, also feeling bad that while Zeke and Harper have gone one step forward, they were still dating.

"I'm so happy for them, they have been together for a long time," Alex smiled.

"Maybe that can be us some day," Harry blurted out.

Alex smiled and knew what was bothering him. He was feeling guilty. But honestly, she liked it that he was taking his own time.

"It's okay," Alex shrugged, "I am just happy I get to spend every minute with you, though."


End file.
